


Sometimes...

by flickawhip



Category: Tenko (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight moment to fit into S1. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes...

Blanche Simmons had finally been released from the ward at Tenko. She had spared only a glance to the others as she made her way back to her hut, glad of the work pardon she had been given. She had also been asked which of the others needed a pardon so that she might have company and, despite having been angry at Rose, she had seen the fear, the sadness and the sobs that broke from Rose when she had nearly died. It was this that made her choose the other woman, her touch gentle even as she settled beside the other woman. 

"You... really need to forgive yourself Rose."

Blanche's voice was gentle, her lips brushing Rose's ear even as she added. 

"Besides, right now I need you, I need to feel safe."   
Rose whimpered softly. Blanche sighed softly, her touch gentle on Rose's cheek. 

"Please darling, please forgive yourself..."  
Rose nuzzled into Blanche mewing softly. Blanche purred gently, kissing Rose's cheek softly, her voice tender. 

"Come to bed?"  
Rose nodded her head. Blanche smiled and offered Rose her hand once she stood up. 

"Come on gorgeous."  
Rose took the offered hand and let Blanche help her up onto her feet. Blanche smiled and drew her to the bed, settling and pulling Rose down beside her, moving to kiss her softly. 

"Please, please let me take care of you?"  
"Okay."  
"My Rose."

Blanche murmured, kissing her again gently even as she moved to peel away Rose's dress. Rose mewed and shivered. She also tried to hide herself from Blanche not wishing her to see her all covered in grime and dirt.   
"Baby... you've seen the mess I was a few weeks ago."  
Rose nodded and timidly let her dress fall away. Blanche smiled softly at her. 

"Look at you, so beautiful."  
Rose blushed.

 

"Th... thank you…"  
Blanche purred and moved to kiss her way down Rose's neck. 

"Your welcome gorgeous."  
Rose murred and shivered.   
"Enjoying yourself baby?"  
"Yes."  
"That's my girl."

Blanche murmured, kissing her gently, soon returning to kissing her way lower, pausing to lick and suckle on Rose's breasts. Rose meeped and mewed. Blanche purred and switched breasts, her smile gentle. Rose's nipples were soon as hard as bullets. Blanche murred and slid her way lower. Rose mewed louder. Blanche smiled softly. 

"Such a sexy noise."  
Rose blushed but repeated her mew. Blanche smiled again and kissed Rose's inner thigh. 

"Ready sweetheart?"  
Rose nodded. Blanche smiled and dipped her head to settle between Rose's thighs, suckling and teasing gently. Rose began to pant heavily. Blanche smiled and soon set a pace. Rose bucked her hips in time with her rhythm. Blanche purred and sped up a little. Rose mewed and purred her body quivering with ripples of pleasure. Blanche sped up further still. Rose entwined her fingers into Blanche's hair. Blanche smiled, murred and sped up again, her voice gentle. 

"Come for me baby girl."  
Rose mewled and came apart, sobbing softly as she came down. Blanche had murred softly, kissing her neck softly.   
“Shhh, sleep now baby.”  
Rose soon did sleep, curled tightly around Blanche.


End file.
